


[podfic] Straight To Video

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: SocialDegenerate's story read aloud. 17mins.Yuuri gets sent a suspicious link.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straight To Video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527747) by [SocialDegenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate). 



## Stream

  


## Duration

17mins 

## Song Credit

_S*xy and I Know it_ by LMFAO 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (14MB)](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/yoi/video.mp3)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

cover cobbled together by lunchee  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SocialDegenerate for letting me do the thing!
> 
> Where do people get the instagram frames?? This was the best I could do...
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lunchee-pods.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunchee_pods)


End file.
